


Camping.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, an expedition, cassie bonds with her uncle, grandpa sully, nate is a overprotective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16





	Camping.

**Camping.**

 

 

you're camping at the site on a cliff inside a cave with Sam sat next to you rifle in hand ready to shoot any intruders.

Nate and Cassie are with you two and Sully is fixing his prop plane down near the beach.

Nate is lying on his back spread out like a starfish snoring loudly his blanket having been kicked off earlier in his sleep, Sam had repeatedly gone over to put it back on him but had given up after the fifth attempt he put it over Cassie instead.

Cassie is curled up against Nate's side fast asleep.

you are growling in your sleep Sam isn't used to it so every once in a while he glances over at you.

it'll be your turn for watch soon but Sam's not tired he's considering letting you sleep through it but you jolt upright a few seconds later muttering angrily "damn you Altair !"

you'd been dreaming about Assassin's creed again.

Altair had been your mentor and shoved you outta the way of a city guard only to land in a puddle of what you guessed was mud which you didn't want to investigate further to which you woke up.

Sam smirks.

"video games dreams again ? those people aren't real you know that , right ?"

you nod looking a little sad over this when he scoots over and wraps an arm around your shoulders.

"well , at least I'm real be safe in the knowledge of that ,doll".

you grin.

he shakes his head at you.

you glance sleepily at your wristwatch and realise you have watch duty.

"hand it over Sam" you say tiredly.

he wordlessly hands over the rifle to you.

you go to get up and vacate the warmth of your blankets.

Sam rests a hand over yours.

"keep 'em on you look cold".

you shrug and leave them on he stays by your side eventually he falls asleep using your lap as a pillow.

 

 

 

Nate wakes before anyone else and spots you two.

"coffee ?" he asks knowing you won't readily disturb Sam's rare moment of uninterrupted sleep.

you nod and he prepares the coffee this of course wakes Cassie as she's a light sleeper but not Sam he seems content enough in his sleep to keep on using you as a human pillow.

you yawn quietly as Nate crouches down to hand you your morning coffee.

"thanks Nate"

"you're welcome"

"y'know it's odd how quiet he can be when he's asleep I'm so used to him making so much noise......" he mutters in amazement.

Sam moves his head in your lap and Nate takes this as his cue to leave.

he goes over to Cassie and makes sure she eats something.

Sam's head turns towards your body seeking warmth you assume with his body turning as well he lets out a sigh of contentment as you absentmindedly run your hand through his hair.

a soft groan escapes his lips you continue this until he eventually wakes up a little confused.

he looks up at you.

"why'd you stop ?"

"I assumed you'd want me to now seeing as you're awake"

"oh no keep going I like it besides we're not going anywhere for a while at least not until Nate's had at least two mugs of coffee".

"he's not even fully awake yet ,look at him"

"we have plenty of time , c'mon please ?"

he begs his hazel brown eyes going big in size as he gives you a pouty look not that different from a puppy dog actually.

"damn that man " you think to yourself.

"fine , just don't do that again"

"alright I won't"

he lays his head back down in your lap and you run your hands through his hair as he hums a sea shanty to himself resting his folded hands on his stomach while Nate makes himself yet another cup of coffee.

"I think he has a caffeine addiction, Sam"

"hmmmm ?"

"yeah he does, shudda seen him when we were kids. addicted to fizzy drinks used to drive me nuts whenever we went somewhere new".

"I believe ya"

you can hear Cassie complaining about eating porridge with Nate tryna convince her that its worth it.

you and Sam were the smart ones stocking up on mint cake bars before you'd left to go on this expedition.

you'd remembered how he'd leaned against you in the outdoor adventure store with Nate and Cassie buying weatherproof jackets across from ye telling you from experience what he thought would be a waste of money stuff you wouldn't need on a trip like yours, you find it fun that he says things like "nah that's useless ya won't need it" or $45 for a flashlight ah babe if you want one I'll get ya one just not in here, army surplus here we go!" you can't help but grin at his in store commentary knowing he's right but picking up random items because he seems to be getting a laugh outta it too.

it's then that a stranger interrupts your fun.

he'd refuted everything Sam had said about everything you had picked up saying they were all absolutely necessary on most long journeys and how he'd personally vouch for the good quality of any and all products you were going to purchase.

you arched an eyebrow at him.

Sam stood behind you knowing you were going to argue and waiting to be impressed by your counter- argument .

"hey uhh mind if I ask you something ?"

"no, go right ahead"

you hold up the box in your hand.

"when was the last time you used one of these....a she wee ?"

he blushes and stutters as Sam smirks behind you.

"Atta girl" Sam cheers on behind you as you drop the box on a nearby shelf.

you take Sam's hand in yours.

"c'mon then handsome, those mint cakes won't buy themselves"

you could distinctly hear Sam blow a raspberry at the blushing stuttering man left back near the display of she wee's.

"Sam......we're in public" you say squeezing his hand in yours.

he squeezes back.

"so what if we are, he was being an asshole. loved that bit about the she wee though I'm so proud of ya babe"

he pulls you into a hug with Cassie nearby saying "awww dad look uncle Sam and his girlfriend...."

Nate laughs.

"spose you'll want a guy like Sam then huh another treasure hunter like dear old dad ?"

"ah nah . give me a boring bartender any day of the week"

"a bartender ? I'm sure grandpa Sully could set you up with somebody if ya want"

at the look of disgust on Cassie's face Nate roars with laughter.

"I'm kidding. besides your mom would kill all of us if that happened".

"yeah she would".

"c'mon then let's put our stuff in the car then".

"you guys done shopping yet ? "

"yeah almost we'll meet ya back at the car in five minutes , Nate"

Sam has his arm around you as gestures to the guy behind the desk.

"hey buddy we'll take 2 of those water canteens and 4 full boxes of mint cakes please" Sam says as he takes some cash outta his wallet and slaps it on the counter.

the guy behind the desk gets him a bag for all his items before taking the money and depositing it in the till.

Sam carries the bag outta the store with his arm around you leaning his head against yours as he walks with you back to Nate's car.

Cassie is sitting up front in the car so you and  Sam climb into the backseat.

on the way home Sam tells Cassie all about the opinionated guy in the store.

she looks back at you.

"he actually said he used a she wee ? that's pathetic"

"oh yeah I couldn't keep a straight face when he said that"

 

 

 


End file.
